A device of the above kind described above is known from the European patent document A 0 744 788. It is used to set up an electrically conducting connection between a pipe or a bared outer conductor of a coaxial cable and a conductor, for example a grounding cable. This device comprises a base structure in the form of a clamp, the base structure fitted with a band-shaped metal part imbedded in an elastic material, for example rubber, thereby forming sealing lips mutually spaced in the axial direction of the base structure. The sealing lips are fitted with rest surfaces which, when in the assembled position, allow the base structure to rest against the body to be contacted, the sealing lips sealing a space between the base structure and the body to be contacted against penetration of air and/or moisture. Moreover the above device comprises contact means to implement an electrically conducting connection between the body to be contacted and a conductor, for example a grounding cable. In the above device, the contact means consist of a separate adapter in the form of a band copper braid resting when in the assembled position against the body to be contacted and against the side of the band-shaped metal part of the base structure facing the body to be contacted. The adapter is joined to the base structure adhesively or by spot welds.
The above device incurs a drawback in that its manufacture entails connecting the separate adapter in an additional operational stage to the base structure and therefore is labor intensive and costly. This device suffers from a further drawback in that during spot bonding of the adapter to the base structure, the adapter may slip and therefore not be affixed in a desired position to the base structure. Accordingly, assembly of the above device may require detaching the adapter from the base structure to move it into the desired position. Such a procedure is labor intensive and raises assembly costs. Moreover the connection implemented solely by spot welds presents a danger in that the adapter may come loose off of the base structure and be lost. In that instance, before the known device is assembled, a new adapter must be secured, entailing further complexity of manufacture and increasing both material and assembly costs.